Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-77.231.235.124-20170820171110/@comment-32857327-20170825185358
Sopalain a écrit : "1) bb à moitié mort arrive à se deplacer rapidement pour frapper akainu par surprise? "http://m.lirescan.net/one-piece-lecture-en-ligne/575/6" et pourtant c'est le cas, BB arrive soudainement derrière akainu , le "hm?" montre qu'il s'est fait prendre par surprse "son haki de l'observation était en mode avion ou quoi? " http://m.lirescan.net/one-piece-lecture-en-ligne/575/5 Akainu était en plein face à face avec marco quand BB le prend par derrière. "etre pris par surprise par un vieux ayant un pied sous terre, sacré sakazuki." Ce même vieux qui etait le plus puissant du manga jusqu'à sa mort . 2) bb était l'homme le plus puissant du monde à son apogéé, mais celui qui a combattu sakazuki avait fait 2 crises cardiaques, reçu une attaque de squardo( crocodile a meme dit que barbe blanche a faiblit), donc non, celui qui a battu akainu était à moitié mort et n'était plus le plus puissant du monde. http://www3.mangafreak.net/Read1_One_Piece_234_12 barbe blanche avec des dizaines de perfusions dans le corps donc à ce moment là il était malade et vieux comme a mf et pourtant il était désigné par l'auteur lui même (comme le démontre le grand encadré) comme étant "the strongest man in the world ". "3)elle est resté toute sa vie à whole cake? qu'est ce que tu racontes? meme si tu n'aimes pas big mom, pourquoi la dénigrer ainsi? ele est devenue pirate à l'age de 5 ans, elle n'avait pour seule membre streusen, comment a t elle fait pour conquérir ses territoires? en dormant et en mangeant des gateaux?" C'est bien que tu parles de l'absence de cicatrice de big mom , ce la montre juste qu'elle n'a pas été aussi actif que kaido , shanks et barbe blanche et pourtant en terme de résistance physique kaido>big mom. "4) un soleil qui fait pleuvoir? de quoi tu parles? c'est demontrer dans le manga que zeus et promethée peuvent ensemble creer des intemperies, big mom manipule la meteo, et en creant des fortes averses, elle peut baisser la temperature du magma. je n'invente rien, ce sont des faits du manga" ah tu pense que quelques gouttes de pluie est suffisante pour baisser la température du magma d'akainu x)) http://www3.mangafreak.net/Read1_One_Piece_554_5 un point qui fait évaporé en quelques secondes un iceberg faisant la taille de marinford , et quand la glace fond , cela crée de l'eau hors même avec cette quantité d'eau cela n'a même même pas éteint voir baisser la température du magma d'akainu. http://www3.mangafreak.net/Read1_One_Piece_564_14 le mec fait pleuvoir des poings de magma faisant quasiment la taille d'un bateau. C'est pas quelque goutte qui votn faire quoi que ce soit sur le magma d'akainu. http://www3.mangafreak.net/Read1_One_Piece_846_10 la pluie de zeus qui est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sur la crême brulante d'opéra , magma akainu>>>>>>>>>>>>>>crême brulante d'opera. "vu que je pense que big mom a un meilleur haki de l'armement que shanks, elle n'aura aucun problème avec le magma." Et ou est-ce que cela est dit dans le manga ? x) , tu penses vraiment que shanks a un haki inférieur à big mom alorrs que shanks rivalise avec elle et ne posséde aucun fruit et n'a qu'un seul bras. "elle a reçu l'attaque de zeus sans dommage, une attaque capable de creer un gigantesque trou alors qu'elle n'est pas en caouthouc comme luffy." Cela n'aurait aussi rien fait à akainu , il est un logia "6) akainu nous a montré tout son potentiel face à bb, alors qu'on a pas encore vu 10 pourcent des capacités de mama, meme avec cela clairement mama est beaucoup plus forte." Lors de son combat avec aokiji , akainu a changé de façon définitif la météo d'une île toute entière , et tu penses qu'il a tout montré à marinford ? Big mom est actuellement en mode berzerker , elle ne se contrôle même pas ,,et de ce qu'on a vu rien de plus puissant que ce qu'akainu a fait face a marinford contre barbe blanche. "en voyant tes arguments, je conclus que t'aime pas mama et t'essaye de la dénigrer." C'est la meilleure celle là "il peut tenir 2h. sa seule chance de survivre est de demander à sanji de lui preter un tablier pour preparer un gateau à big mom.XD" "le seul moyen pour qu'akainu gagne est qu'il deviene patissier et lui fasse un gateau." C'est bien toi qui essaye de dénigrer le plus possible akainu , alors que le mec est clairement dans le top du manga et même scénaristiquement il sera sûrement l'un des derniers obstacles à luffy voir le dernier pour devenir SDP , le personnage est actuellement tellement TROP FORT que si oda avait pris ce dernier en tant que protagoniste le manga aurait été fini en moins d'une année , dit par oda lui même lors d'une interview http://writesailingdreams.tumblr.com/post/124482162216/about-akainu-oda-declared-in-a-2014-interview 1)il est en pleine guerre et il se fait attaquer par surprise? juste une preuve de la faiblesse de son haki de l'observation. 2)zeus et promethée ont été capable de couler des bateaux de urouge, tu te rends compte qu'à la page que tu présentes, il y a des membres d'équipage de big mom? zeus et promethée ne pouvaient pas creer un déluge au risque de mettre l'armée enragée en danger. mama controle la metéo, avec zeus et promethée elle peut creer un déluge(pas une petite pluie, je parle de déluge comme avec l'arche de noé)qui baissera la température du magma 3) shanks a surement un meilleur controle du haki de roi, mais les informations du manga nous montrent clairement que big mom a un meilleur haki de l'armement que lui, à moins que tu trouves des faits du manga pour me contredire car pour ma part, je t'en ai donné, je considères que big mom a un haki de l'armement superieur a shanks. 4)big mom n'est pas un logia mais elle s'en sort sans dommage face à l'attaque de zeus, je pense que cette attaque n'a rien à envier aux attaques d'akainu à marineford. cela montre l'immense resistance de mama 5) le climat a changé après 10 jours de combat, à cause d'aokiji et akainu, c'est la puissance de 2 amiraux qui ont pu changer le climat et non pas d'un seul. n'empeche il a perdu son combat face à bb en quelques minutes. 6)lol, sincérement à part le gateau,je ne vois pas comment akainu fait pour survivre à la puissance de big mom, déjà qu'il galérait face à un barbe blanche à moitié mort. 7) as tu compris le dernier lien que t'as presenté? oda dit que si akainu était le personnage principal et non pas luffy, il aurait trouver le one piece en une année. ce qui n'est pas faux, akainu traverse la premiere moitié de grand line en 2 semaines max, pas d'ellipse, il va au nouveau monde affronte les yonkous et grace aux plots armors des heros de shonen reussit à les vaincre en 50 semaines. de meme on peut dire que si kaido était le personnage principal, il trouverais le one piece en un mois ou si big mom était le personnage principal, elle aurait trouvé le one piece en un mois et demi. donc, ton lien ne veut pas dire qu'akainu est plus puissant que big mom, juste qu'il est puissant. je le repete, big mom a une resistance immense car elle n'a aucune blessure après plus de 50 ans dans le nouveau monde, libre à toi de penser qu'elle passait son temps à manger des gateaux, mais moi je penses qu'elle a forgé son empire grace à sa force. meme roger a préferé volé son poneglyphe au lieu de la combattre(lol, la meme idée d'ussop que luffy a refusé, mais comme c'est le roi des pirates qui le fait,il a surement des bonnes raisons). akainu n'a aucune chance face à mama. ps: pour ceux qui pensent que bb a gagné son combat à cause du père furieux, c'est votre déduction en tant que fan et non une parole d'Oda. la seule information fiable et sure est qu'il y a eu combat entre bb et akainu pour une victoire de bb en mid diff. les restes sont des speculations non objectives( chacun aura son interpretation et personne ne voudra changer d'avis). cela ne sert à rien de debattre sur ça.